Generally, a dehumidifier is an apparatus which inhales humid air into an inner space of a main body, decreases humidity by passing the air through a heat exchanger including a condenser and an evaporator through which a refrigerant flows, and discharges the dehumidified air to the indoor space, and thus indoor humidity is decreased.
That is, a dehumidifier absorbs heat from nearby air by evaporating a liquid state refrigerant in an evaporator, and while the refrigerant is being evaporated, a temperature of the evaporator is decreased and a temperature of air which passes through the evaporator is also decreased.
Accordingly, as a temperature near the evaporator is decreased, water included in air is condensed and then dew forms at a surface of the evaporator.
A water container which stores condensate formed at the surface of the evaporator may be provided in the dehumidifier.
When the water container is filled with the condensate, a user has to separate the water container from a main body using hands for emptying out the water container. While the water container is separated from the main body using the hands, the user has to accept inconvenience such as bending the body or kneeling a lot. In addition, the user has to accept inconvenience such as uncovering cover of the water container to empty out the water container.